


Shame in Being Afraid

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e21 Go West Young Gardener, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Gunther helps Rake, but Jester is suspicious





	Shame in Being Afraid

"Maybe you were just afraid."

Jester frowns at Gunther's comment. "Rake was not afraid. Were you?"

"Well, yes, I was... mildly terrified."

Jester still folds his arms defensively, but Gunther rolls his eyes and walks around the defiant funnyman to the gardener.

"You're becoming industrious in your own level in the garden, as I am in merchanting, and Pepper does in the kitchen. Yes?"

"Uh... yes?" Rake tries to grasp what Gunther is saying.

"Yes." Gunther nods. "Jane is well adapted with that giant lizard of hers, but heights are undesirable to you. There's no gardening in the sky, no nesting, which made you afraid to be away from the ground."

"Makes... sense."

"You've never traveled far beyond the castle walls, and you feel indebted in the world to do so. But you don't need to. I'm pushed into being out of my comfort each week. There's no shame in being afraid" Gunther shrugs, walking away. "If anyone else needs me, don't."


End file.
